Mother
by megadoomingir
Summary: She is our mother and from birth to death, she will always be our mother. But mother, even after death, we will always find our way back to you. R&R please, I'd like some opinions!


Mother. Oh, mother.

As an egg, I saw only forms and figures dashing on the outside looking in. They could see me mother, they could see me.

As they pushed my little chamber to and from the next passage way, finding a place for me to rest along with my other brothers and sisters, I felt their every tender filled touch, every gentle nudge. They loved me mother, they loved me.

As they brought in the hosts, I hatched, the warm air strengthening my body, my vigor, my purpose and instincts told me I needed to be quick and find the strongest of them all, the fastest, the biggest, the smartest and they lead me to just the right one. They showed me mother, they showed me.

I latched on with great haste and began a new process, my mind slowly dimming away as it became trapped into a new body. The frail and spider-like vessel that held me before was now worthless as it dropped from my host's face and died without a mind to lead it and the forms continued to coo to me. They spoke to me mother, they spoke to me.

It felt like days and out of impatience, I found myself lurching, the very cavern keeping me alive seemed to suffocate me. I pushed as they continued to coo to me, the space around me getting tighter until I felt freed. Tender fingers helped to pull my exhausted new body from the carnage and they began to cradle me. They nurtured me mother, they nurtured me.

The forms allowed me to rest very little before I was to move again. I knew I was safe in this place, the home in which started with you. You, our loving life giver, but I scurried as fast as I could to a place with much more safety, so I could grow and in a few hours I would be ready. They checked to make sure everything was all right, that the process was perfect. They knew me mother, they knew me.

As the minutes passed, my skin split open leaving a white shedding behind. I grew faster and faster until I was fully grown, white from the sudden change, but still ready. They would not allow me to leave my safe spot until I was fully complete, though. They cared for me mother, they cared for me.

When my brilliantly dark colors finally overtook my body, they found me ready to meet the family. I nestled with them, their warm bodies warming mine and they immediately took me in to the center where it was warmest of all. One of them touched me with a gentle stroke and all I could feel was the meaning of family. They accepted me mother, they accepted me.

As we slept, I felt their breaths, their dreams, their twitches all become one. We were your children ready to protect our only mother. We loved you mother, we loved you.

And still do.

As darkness took the sun, we rose, already knowing you had need of more hosts. Some stayed behind for you, mother. I went out into the world, for you mother. But I regret nothing mother, because it was all for you.

Every step, every dodge, every prowl was a rush and when we finally found our target, we pounced. They scattered, but didn't make it very far before a few of us started to drag them back to our home, our hive, our sanctuary. One of them had a burning power in its hands and I was the last one to leave, my flesh scorched in a few areas. It hated me mother, it hated me.

It followed me back with an amazing pace and all I could think of was protecting you, my mother. It followed me in mother, burning our home as it came in, tracking me mother, trying to hurt me mother, but all I could think of was you. I loved you mother, I loved you.

I found your chambers, and turned as it charged in, pouncing upon it. I was too late mother. It was burning me mother, it was burning me. My screams echoed off the walls of your chambers. As I fell I saw you lay one last egg before tearing yourself from your duties to assist me mother. You smacked it mother, right into the wall and then a younger sibling took him to be turned into another, mother.

And then you held me mother. My frail, burnt form rested in your arms mother. You nuzzled me and cooed to me and I tried to answer back mother. It hurt you mother, by taking your children it hurt you. I nuzzled back to you and felt a strange sensation fill me. The sensation of finally meeting my beloved mother, it felt.

But then it grew dark and cold mother, your embrace not enough to keep me awake. You mourned for me mother, you mourned for me.

I could see through a new window, a new beginning, a new shell, mother. New figures and new forms spoke to me mother. And mother, when I hatched, I remembered you, mother.

**Please R&R, I'd like to hear some thoughts on this!! Written in, literally, ten to fifteen minutes!! **


End file.
